Un viaje en motocicleta
by Annie Park
Summary: "Y entonces él la miró. Allí, convertida en un enredo de nervios y adrenalina. Con el pelo limpio, y lacio y rebelde sobre los hombros. Tan rojo y brillante incluso en la oscuridad. Con la sonrisa destellante y los ojos brillantes, plagados de una energía que él no había visto jamás. Y le pareció extrañamente hermosa." ONE-SHOT. Raphril, como es usual en mí. Una pequeña "aventura".


_**Un viaje en motocicleta.**_

 _ **By: Annie Park.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor**_ _ **¡Disculpen no haber publicado un capítulo en mi otro fic! LO LAMENTO EN SERIO. Es sólo que yo en serio quería escribir esto y tardó más de lo esperado.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Yo sólo estaba preguntándome se April sabe sobre la motocicleta de Raph y si le gustaría subir. Eso es todo. Una pregunta inocente, haha.**_

 _ **¡Los adoro, gracias por leer! ¡Revieeeeew!**_

 _ **¡Y disculpen lo del fic del "Viaje"! Espero publicar mañana.**_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _ **Ustedes saben que yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. ¿Para qué repetirlo?**_

* * *

La noche era fresca. Todo el día había estado alrededor de los 30°C; y la temperatura no había disminuido hasta cerca de las seis de la tarde. Sin embargo, en las alcantarillas el clima era normalmente frío y húmedo, así que ninguna de las tortugas tuvo problemas con el abrumador calor esa noche.

El reloj portátil que Donnie había instalado en la entrada del subterráneo era muy útil. Este anunciaba las once con dieciséis minutos en números rojos brillantes.

La guarida estaba bañada en un cálido silencio; lo cual era extraño, pero gratificante.

Leonardo meditaba en el dojo, con una tranquilidad casi apacible. Miguel Ángel dormía en su habitación a causa de una gripe espantosa. Y Donnie hacía sus cáusticas explosiones de siempre que no pasaban del límite de su Laboratorio. Suerte que eran explosiones silenciosas. Él no sabía todavía cómo eso era posible, pero lo era. Al menos el ruido de _ca-boom_ no llegaba a la sala.

Raphael se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá. Le encantaba relajar los músculos tensos después de una buena pelea. Después de todo, había sido un excelente entrenamiento aquella tarde. Él había logrado desarmar a cada uno de sus hermanos y se había postrado como vencedor ante el perfeccionismo de Leonardo.

Colocó los brazos detrás de su nuca y se recostó cómodamente. Aspiró y exhaló oxígeno a un ritmo tranquilo; y su pecho subió y bajó conforme al compás de su respiración.

"Raph."

Él se sobresaltó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus hombros temblaron en sorpresa.

"Oh. Hola, April."

Ella había llegado hace unas horas, justo después de la cena, y Donnie la había arrastrado inmediatamente a su Laboratorio para mostrarle sus miles de experimentos nuevos. Así que Raph apenas pudo saludarla a una distancia claramente considerable.

"Hola," contestó ella, amigable. "Lo siento, no quería asustarte."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No lo hiciste."

Ella sonrió en respuesta. Él siempre tan obstinado.

"Sí. Está bien."

April tenía los ojos cansados y brillantes. Ella se inclinó por delante de su cuerpo y celebró una posición incómoda. Ella prácticamente juntó su rostro al suyo, con centímetros de distancia. Al moverse hacia el frente, algunos mechones pelirrojos de cabello le acariciaron la mejilla a Raph.

"Puedo… ¿Puedo sentarme?"

A esa distancia, Raph podía apreciar cada una de las pecas en sus mejillas. Podía contarlas si quisiera, de hecho. E incluso alcanzaba a admirar cómo el azul de sus ojos se oscurecía conforme llegaba al borde del iris.

Él sonrió.

"Seguro."

Raphael encogió las piernas y dobló su cuerpo sobre sí mismo. Él sacó sus manos de detrás de su cuello y se impulsó con ellos hacia delante.

Entonces ella se movió de su lugar y se lanzó de lado hacia el sillón. Cruzó las piernas frente a ella y acomodó las manos sobre su regazo.

"¿Y…? ¿Qué hacías?", preguntó ella.

"Oh. Nada en realidad." Hizo una pausa. " _Intentaba_ dormir."

April rió ante la indirecta.

"Oh, vaya. Lo lamento."

"No. Está bien. Con el ruido que hace Donnie no creo que pudiera dormir."

Ella sonrió.

"Sí. Él es así. Creo que, a veces, incluso veo esa chispa en sus ojos cuando explota cosas."

Raph trató de ocultar su sonrisa, pero no lo logró.

"Creo que sí la he visto," dijo él.

April se removió en su lugar y miró hacia atrás. Parecía incómoda de alguna forma, como si no supiera qué decir a continuación.

"Splinter me permitió quedarme aquí esta noche. Ya sabes, mi tía tuvo otro de sus ataques."

Raph asintió.

"¿Qué fue esta vez?"

"Oh, ya sabes. Lo mismo de siempre", ella hizo un gesto con la mano, como si le restara importancia a la situación. "Está pasando por una depresión crónica porque acaba de tener una ruptura fuerte. Y se medicó más pastillas de lo usual, así que le entró un ataque. No es lindo de ver, créeme."

"¿Alguien que conoció en internet?" inquirió Raph, sobre el ex-novio de la tía de April.

"Sí, tú sabes. A ella le encantan esos sujetos."

Ella suspiró. Tal vez de manera excesiva.

"¿Donnie te ofreció su habitación?"

Ella se rió.

"Sí. Otra vez. Es lindo que lo haga, ¿sabes?" April dio unos golpecitos sobre el asiento del sofá. "Pero yo no cambio a este amigo por nada."

"Uh-hu."

Él no estaba tan cerca de ella y, a pesar de eso, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante, él pudo apreciar la forma en que ella jugaba con la punta de los dedos entre las palmas de ambas manos.

Además, después de unos segundos, sus labios se hundieron una y otra vez con nerviosismo.

Técnicamente, ella parecía estar desviando un tema incómodo que le obligaban a tocar.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No", respondió ella, tal vez demasiado escandaloso para su tono de voz.

April se volvió y miró por encima de su hombro, hacia el Laboratorio de Donnie.

A veces, Raphael se preguntaba si April se aburría con su hermano. Era probable. Después de todo, nadie podía soportar tantas horas con jerga técnica y científica sin perderse al menos cinco minutos. Era imposible.

"Es decir…" comenzó ella, ahora mirándolo. "No. Sólo…"

A juzgar por su expresión, él podía definir que sus entrañas estaban bailando Conga adentro de ella.

April se inclinó hacia adelante, nerviosa.

"Bueno. Yo quería pedirte un favor, de hecho."

Eso era todo. Esa era la razón de que estuviera tan nerviosa.

Sin embargo, Raphael no pudo dejar de dudar acerca de la situación, así que frunció el ceño en respuesta.

"Bien. Dime. Supongo."

Ella abrió la boca un par de veces y la volvió a cerrar.

"Bueno… Yo estaba platicando con Donnie y él, bueno, él… me estaba hablando sobre sus nuevos inventos y todo eso y, puede que por accidente él…, haya mencionado algo sobre una motocicleta."

"Ah. La motocicleta. Sí."

Raph no comprendía cuál era el punto de todo aquello. Pero eso estaba tornándose incómodo. Es decir, él apreciaba a April, y disfrutaba de las cortas pláticas que llegaban a compartir de vez en cuando sobre algún infomercial estúpido o alguna película-musical de mierda.

Pero ahora, él prácticamente podía sentir y ver la tensión en el aire. Justo entre ellos.

Probablemente era porque ella estaba hace unos segundos con Donnie. Y ahora con él. Y definitivamente eso no era ninguna buena señal.

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué?"

"Entonces… ¿es cierto?"

"¿Qué?", repitió él.

Ella sonrió, con los ojos en blanco.

"Uh. ¿Lo de la motocicleta?"

"Ah. Sí, eso."

Raph se inclinó hacia ella. La expectación brillaba en sus hermosos ojos azules. Admirar sus ojos de esa forma le daba mal sabor de boca. April era hermosa, definitivamente. Y él lo sabía.

Ese era el problema.

Es sólo que sentía que si estaba demasiado tiempo cerca de ella creería que se perdería mirándola, y eso sería absolutamente incómodo para ambos. Y para Donnie, supuso él.

"Hum. Sí. Es cierto."

April sonrió ante la respuesta.

"Lo imaginaba. Donnie no miente. Menos cuando vacila."

Queriendo ayudar a su hermano inteligente con la chica de alguna forma, Raph decidió dar claves buenas de él. Dado que ella parecía realmente interesada en el tema, no estaría mal empujar a Donnie dentro del acontecimiento. Después de todo, él tenía mucho que ver en eso.

"Sí, bueno. Donnie es un genio, ya sabes. Él sólo encuentra un par de partes de robótica y un montón de basura y hace algo increíble."

"Sí. Él mencionó algo sobre que la había construido con un chip de rastreo y eso. No sé de dónde es que saca tantas neuronas su cerebro, pero lo hace. Y a veces llego a preguntarme, tú sabes, algo como: ¿se habrá robado las neuronas de sus hermanos?", ella sonrió tentativamente. "Y termino contestándome: es obvio."

A pesar de la crueldad de su chiste, él se rió.

"Uh, pues sí. Puede ser. Ese chico es brillante."

April sonrió. Amaba a Raph en muchos sentidos. Ella sabía que él podía tener un buen humor la mayoría de las veces. En realidad, era un 70% gruñón y un 30% alegre. Pero algo era algo.

"¿Y es tuya?" preguntó ella.

Él tardó sólo un momento en darse cuenta de que April hablaba de la motocicleta.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Eh. Puede que Donnie haya mencionado algo de eso. Él dijo algo como: es de su posesión. Con voz ronca y todo."

Él sonrió.

"Técnicamente no," dijo Raph, dudoso. "Pero, hum, podría decirse que sí. Es mía."

"Oh. Sí, lo suponía. Queda con tu estilo habitual, ya sabes."

Ella asintió, moviendo la cabeza muy rápido. Después se quedó en silencio. En un silencio que lo hacía deducir que ella estaba teniendo una guerra de ideas dentro de su cerebro.

"¿Crees…?" dijo ella, al cabo de un rato.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se quedó a media frase. Raph la miró, con expectación.

"¿Crees que pueda echarle un vistazo rápido?"

Ahí estaba. Ese era el supuesto 'favor'.

"No veo el problema."

Ella sonrió. Y sus ojos literalmente brillaban.

"¡Gracias!"

April se levantó de su asiento con un rebote entusiasta. Minutos después, ambos yacían frente al vehículo, recién encerado.

El camino había sido silencioso, pero él casi había podido percibir la emoción vibrando fuera de ella.

"¡Wow! ¡Está… wow!"

Él se rió ante su reacción.

April se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó las puntas de los dedos sobre el metal del asiento.

"Me encanta."

"Sí. A mí también."

"Ideal para la ira, ¿no, Raph?"

Él sonrió, sagaz.

"La verdad sí. Es verdaderamente relajante, si me preguntas."

Ella arqueó una ceja, divertida.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Me refiero a… tú sabes: el exceso de velocidad, el viento en el rostro, la oscuridad aferrándose a tu cuerpo. La adrenalina viajando a través de tu torrente sanguíneo. Es… simplemente increíble."

Ella sonrió.

"Qué poesía."

"Ha-ha. Hablo en serio."

"Yo también. La verdad es que me encantaría subir alguna vez y comprobarlo."

Raph asintió.

"Sí. Sería divertido."

April sonrió, con los ojos azules brillando a través de la oscuridad del subterráneo. Sí, ella era definitivamente hermosa.

* * *

Él no tenía idea. La verdad es que no.

El reloj portátil marcó las dos y media de la madrugada. La noche se heló. Y su estómago también. Se heló por completo y le dieron náuseas.

Demonios, él no podía hacer eso. Iba a ser un completo idiota.

¿Y Donnie? ¿Qué pasaba con Donnie?

April le sonrió en medio de la oscuridad y él lo pensó mejor. No iba a fugarse con ella después de todo, lo único que haría era pasar una noche divertida con una amiga.

¿Cómo, mierda, ella lo había convencido de aquello? Él no lo sabía. Artimañas femeninas, seguramente.

"Voy a morir", dijo él, con la sensación de culpa bajando en picada por su abdomen.

"Morirás feliz", respondió ella, simplemente.

Bueno, eso era verdad.

Ambos bajaron los torniquetes y se caminaron por las vías del subterráneo. Arrastrando los pies entre la oscuridad agonizante.

Ella parecía tan ligera. Tan sonriente. Como si irse de paseo en medio de la noche con uno de sus amigos le diera tanta alegría.

Como si irse con _él_ le diera de lleno en el estómago, de forma totalmente complaciente.

"Si mueres… te mataré de nuevo."

Ella se rió.

"Claro, Raph. Tienes mi permiso."

Siguieron avanzando entre la empalagosa oscuridad y la tensión le aflojó los músculos de los brazos. Entonces recordó.

" _¿April? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?"_

 _Ella se movió con sigilo en medio de la creciente oscuridad de su habitación. Le sonrió._

" _Lo siento. Sé que no debo irrumpir así en tu habitación. Es sólo que… No puedo dormir."_

" _Oh. Bueno… ¿No crees que deberías pedir ayuda a Donnie…? Él…"_

" _No, Raph. Es sólo que tuve un mal día y quiero relajarme."_

En ese preciso instante, él había captado el punto. Y ahora, al recordarlo, le parecía confuso. Tal vez si él no se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla con él en un paseo, ella no hubiera aceptado y todo estaría limpio en su conciencia todavía.

Ella habló en voz baja:

"Creo que estamos cerca."

Él no contestó. La lluvia de recuerdos le corría a través del cerebro, incrementando la sensación de culpa.

" _Entiendo", dijo él. "Quieres que te lleve a un paseo en motocicleta, ¿no es cierto?"_

 _Ella se rió. Un soplo de brisa que le acarició el rostro._

" _No entiendo por qué dicen que no eres listo. Captas mucho más rápido que la mayoría de la gente."_

Raphael se movió hacia un costado del vehículo, revisó algo y masculló una palabra incomprensible. April se rió entre dientes.

"Oh, demonios. Esto va a ser muy divertido."

"Yo no lo creo."

"No seas tan dramático, Raph. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto y no has muerto?"

Él suspiró.

"Sólo relájate, ¿sí?"

 _Ella sonrió con más ánimo._

" _Oh, vamos. Por favor. Siempre he querido subirme a una."_

" _No creo que sea gran cosa."_

" _Ah, ¿no? Casi le lloraste cuando describiste lo bien que se sentía viajar en ella."_

Raph miró hacia ella.

"¿Siempre fue tu intención atraparme en medio de un sueño para convencerme de esto, no?"

Ella se rió.

"¿Te he dicho que eres una pequeña idiota?"

April sonrió.

"No creo que le dirías eso a tu mejor amiga."

Él se obligó a sonreír.

"Cuando subas, sujétate fuerte de mí. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero accidentes."

La sonrisa de April se ensanchó todavía más, si es que eso era posible. Hizo una especie de saludo militar y musitó, con voz firme:

"Por supuesto, mi capitán."

" _Yo no lloré."_

" _Oh, Dios. Por favor, Raph. ¿Te he dicho cuánto te quiero?"_

 _El estómago se le encogió en un nudo._

" _April…"_

" _Yo te quiero muchísimo."_

Ella enredó su cuerpo junto al de él.

April juntó las piernas a los costados y sus rodillas se encajaron entre las de Raph. Ella deslizó sus manos por su caparazón y las unió en su pecho. Entrelazó sus dedos y se pegó contra su espalda.

"¿Raph?", llamó ella. Acomodó su mandíbula sobre su musculoso hombro y susurró: "Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido."

"Sí. Estoy a punto de cometer una locura."

Ella rió. Y él pudo sentir su aliento haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel. Sin poder evitarlo, los escalofríos le bajaron alrededor del torso.

"Estamos a punto de cometer una locura, Raph. _Juntos._ "

Eso definitivamente le dio mal sabor de boca. La culpa le picaba el cuerpo y amenazaba con desbordarlo en un ataque de pánico. O algo peor.

Él literalmente podía sentirla detrás de él.

Al subir a la superficie, April dio un grito.

"Estás demente", dijo él, riendo.

La verdad era que viajar en motocicleta era más que fascinante. De hecho, había muy pocas cosas que en serio le relajaban la mente. Esta era una de ellas.

Tal vez era similar a lo que Leonardo sentía en la meditación. Quién sabe.

"¡Esto es increíble!", gritó ella. Sin embargo, a causa del rugido del viento en sus oídos, eso fue como un murmullo para él.

Las calles estaban solitarias. Y él subió la velocidad en un intento de sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Funcionó.

Raph sintió el viento enroscándose en su piel. Sintió las caricias de la noche. La forma en que la oscuridad se aferraba a él como una ráfaga de algo realmente potente. La adrenalina le drenó el cuerpo, le viajó a través del torrente sanguínea y destruyó sus capacidades cognitivas. ¿Quién necesitaba las drogas cuando podías sentirte así? Libre.

Escuchó a April reír detrás de él. Y la felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo.

Para ella, todo se convirtió en un borrón. Las luces, los edificios, las calles. La ciudad.

Lo único que podía sentir era la velocidad vibrando en sus venas y el cuerpo de él junto a ella. Y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

4:53 am.

La hora del infierno.

Claro, si acabas de regresar de un paseo nocturno con la chica que le gusta a tu hermano.

"¡Eso fue más que divertido!" dijo ella, en un ataque de adrenalina y entusiasmo. "¡Eso fue completamente perfecto!"

Y entonces él la miró. Allí, convertida en un enredo de nervios y adrenalina. Con el pelo limpio y lacio y rebelde sobre los hombros. Tan rojo y brillante incluso en la oscuridad. Con la sonrisa destellante y los ojos brillantes, plagados de una energía que él no había visto jamás.

Y le pareció extrañamente hermosa. Cada centímetro de su rostro le pareció similar a la adrenalina que drenaba por su cuerpo. Tan… simple y a la vez perfecto.

Ella sonrió. Su mano se alzó y tocó el pecho de Raph. Suspiró, y la respiración el tembló por un momento.

"Raph."

"¿Sí?" su voz sonó ahogada, como si estuviera debajo de una almohada gigante.

"Tu corazón late rápido."

Él alzó la mano y tocó la clavícula de la chica. Entonces resbaló la piel callosa de sus dedos encima de la piel suave de la chica. Tocó su cuello, con una suavidad inexplicable.

"Tu pulso también," dijo él.

Ella se sonrojó.

"Sí, bueno. Pero eso no es por el viaje."

Él tragó saliva. Le pareció que se le atascó en medio de la seca garganta, pero no fue así.

"¿Y entonces?", la voz de él sonó tan vulnerable. Y las piernas de ella prácticamente se hicieron agua.

Sin embargo, le regaló una sonrisa fácil y se obligó a ella misma a aliviar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

"Tal vez deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, ¿no lo crees?"

"Tal vez la próxima vez debería llevarte Donnie. ¿No lo crees?"

Después de todo, la culpa seguía carcomiéndolo por dentro.

Ella se rió.

"Eso no sería divertido", se quejó.

Y, a pesar de lo seco que sonó el comentario, se obligó a sonreír. Porque ella se había divertido con él, Y sólo con _él._

No entendía cómo eso lo hacía tan feliz.

Y entonces ella se separó de él y se dirigió a los torniquetes. Y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Él resopló, entre toda la culpa y la confusión. Y la felicidad.

Arrastró los pies y saltó por arriba de la entrada. E hizo mucho escándalo al caer. Pero no despertó a nadie.

O al menos, no despertó nadie sin que ya estuviera despierto.

Leonardo yacía frente a la puerta de la cocina, con ojos desorbitados y cansados. Era obvio que había sabido de su ausencia. Y de la de April.

Y era obvio que acababa de ver a April. Y ahora a Raph.

En medio de la noche.

 _Juntos._

Leonardo se inclinó hacia delante, expectante. Llevaba acurrucada una taza humeante entre los dedos, probablemente para el estrés.

Raphael se quedó helado. La estática vibrando en su cerebro y las ganas de vomitar. Pero entonces frunció el ceño y volvió a su mal carácter, aparentando malhumor.

"Ni se te ocurra decir algo en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?"

Leonardo sonrió, con picardía.

Si algo sabía, era que Raph se enojaba por alguna razón.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Bueno, yo en serio lamento no haber publicado un capítulo del Viaje hoy. Es sólo que traía en la cabeza esta idea y en serio quería sacarla de ahí. Haha.**_

 _ **Simplemente me pareció interesante.**_

 _ **Mi hermano estaba detrás de mí fastidiando todo el tiempo cuando escribí esto, así que disculpa si tengo algunos errores.**_

 _ **Esto se escribió rápido y con fastidio excesivo.**_

 _ **¡Los adoro! ¡Podrían dejarme una opinión y un fav!**_

 _ **Lo agradecería mucho. Haha.**_

 _ **Qué más da. Yo ya agradezco que siquiera ustedes lean mis historias.**_

 _ **¡Los amo! ¡Espero que gozaran de un buen fin de semana!**_


End file.
